Descendants: Once Upon Ago
by MajorParadox
Summary: Mal and Ben are having their happily ever after until Maleficent shows and ruins everything! She decides to get revenge by reversing time into the way she sees fit. What if Audrey and Ben stayed together? What if Mal did give the wand to Maleficent? Find out in Descendants: Once Upon a Time


Narrator: "Once upon an ever after, the world was filled with joy and laughter. The stories were told, the curses are done, the kingdoms cheer as wedding bells rung. But what if I told you, their stories are not yet through…"

We then soar through the United States of Auradon as we see many people excited for the Royal Wedding of Mal; Daughter of Maleficent and Hades. And Ben; Son of Belle and Adam. People are getting the food ready, the decorations, and the music being practiced by Doug's band.

Evie and Mal are in her cottage designing a purple wedding dress as Evie hums 'Here Comes The Wedding Bride'.

"So Mal, do you want purple roses or purple M's on the dress?" Evie asks

"Purple roses sound wicked." Mal says

"Also, Cinderella gave you some purple slippers. It's beautiful!" Evie exclaims

"Yeah, Yeah…" Mal says as she tries on the glass slippers

Mal looks in the mirror nervously and she then has a daydream. She sees herself in a mirror as her old wicked self. She gets scared and she runs and runs until she bumps into...Maleficent? She cackles and she says "Let me free…" Maleficent is about to finish Mal off until she hears…

"Mal!"

Mal kicks herself into reality as she sees Evie in front of her, looking worried.

"Are you alright Mal?"

Mal makes a fake smile and answers "I've never been happier…"

We then cut to Ben trying on some clothes with his parents.

"What looks good on me? Blue and Gold? Or White and Gold?"

"Son...you're about to be king and your concern is about CLOTHES?!" Adam jokes

"Sweetie...I don't care what you wear, you will be a fine King." Belle states

Ben smiles and tells himself "I'm gonna be the best king ever."

We cut to the next day as we see the entire castle packed as people are excited to see the king and queen.

We see the Fairy Godmother and Jane talking outside.

"Jane I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Jane asks

"I'm going away...forever. So I want you to be the new Fairy Godmother after the wedding."

Jane tears up and starts crying

"No...you can't leave. You can't!"

"Don't worry. I won't leave until tomorrow."

They embrace each other in a hug.

We cut back to the castle as Doug and the band plays 'Here Comes The Wedding Bride' as Mal walks down the aisle and Ben is amazed at her dress.

Ben looks at Hades and he's giving Ben the death stare.

Mal makes it towards Ben and Fairy Godmother starts the wedding.

"Hello everyone! We are here for the wedding of our King Ben and our Future and soon to be Queen Mal! Ben! Do you solemnly swear that your duty is to be Mal's lovely and handsome husband?"

"I do." Ben says

"And Mal, do you solemnly swear to protect the United States of Auradon, to take care of the new VK's, to take care of the sick, as long as you reign as Queen?"

"I do." Mal says

"Do you also solemnly swear that your duty is to Ben's lovely and beautiful wife?"

"I do." Mal says

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Ben and Mal embrace their love in a lovely kiss. People cheer and go wild at their love.

We then cut to a purple lizard. The lizard eyes glow green. The lizard disappears in green smoke.

We then cut back to the castle, as they are having a reception party. We see Dizzy and Celia stuffing their faces with cake. Ben and Mal sit together as they watch the VK's running around with Jay.

Evie walks up to Mal and asks

"Where are Carlos and Jane? I don't even see them!"

"Oh, they are at the Great Wall taking a vacation." Mal answers

The music turns on and Ben and Mal start dancing together in the center of the dance floor.

The lights start to flicker and green smoke comes through the window. The green smoke lands and it reveals… Maleficent!

"Mom?!" Mal yells

"Maleficent?!" Everybody yells

Maleficent looks around and looks at everybody

"Did you forget my invitation? Just because I was a pathetic lizard doesn't mean you can't take me with you!"

"Mom! Leave us alone!" Mal yells

Maleficent walks towards Mal and Ben and Adam block her from Maleficent.

"Protective much?" Maleficent asks

Hades walks towards Maleficent

"Leave us alone Maleficent. I'm giving you one chance to leave or I'll-"

"-Do nothing!" Maleficent says and blasts him across the room

Maleficent then says

"I really did believe in you to steal the wand all those years ago. I'm disappointed…"

Maleficent then starts chanting a spell

"I must take what's rightfully mine. I call upon all the forces of the universe. Bippity Boppity BOO!"

The wand comes out of the Fairy Godmother's hand and sets in Maleficent's hand.

"Reverse the moon and sun. Turn back tide and time. Unravel Mal's happily ever after! To the moment my troubles BEGAN!"

The entire room starts changing. We see glimpses of the past Descendants movie going in reverse. We see the proposal of Mal and Ben going in reverse, then the fight between Mal and Uma, when she leaves Auradon for the Isle of The Lost, and then finally the Coronation back in 2015.

"STOP!"

We then see ourselves at the Coronation and everybody is shocked to see Maleficent.

"Now the real fun can begin…" she says 


End file.
